Constellation 12
by TaintedEmpress13
Summary: It had already been decided by the heavens. Their lives, connected by Orion's Belt. Their fates, chained by Andromeda's Chains. 12 constellations, 12 lives changed. They have finally been given a choice. To rise together and shine like the stars? Or fall and die, like how stars will soon disappear? [OC SUBMISSION: CLOSED] (Set two years after FFI)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, TaintedEmpress13, do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters or... anything related to it... Except this story's plot and my OC.**

* * *

**Prologue: 12 Constellations; A new legend arises**

The ram , the bull , and the heavenly twins . After the crab, the lion shines. The maiden and the scales. The scorpion ,the archer and the goat . The woman who bears the watering vase , and the fish with glittering scales.

~X~

The heavens have decided. Those who have walked the path of the Milky Way, they have been chosen. Their lives connected. Their fates chained. There is n o escape now.

~X~

**_It was a choice we had to make. We didn't want to be 'blessed', or cursed. But we would do anything for the ones we loved... Even if it meant to be cursed._**

. RAM

. BULL

. TWINS

. CRAB

. _**LION**_

. MAIDEN

. SCALES

. SCORPION

. ARCHER

. GOAT

. WATER-BEARER

. FISH

**If you were in our place, would you sacrifice yourself for the ones you love?**

**Xx**

Chosen:

11 FW/RAM - Kikuchi Hitomi (Kikuchi Hitomi) {2nd:Capricorn}

10 FW/BULL - Yanase Yuzuki (KuchikiRein) {2nd:Scorpio}

9 FW/TWINS - Chieko Mika (a friend of mine) {2nd:Cancer}

8 MF/CRAB - Achisaki Kiritama (AyaMidorima26) {2nd: Gemini}

7 MF/LION - Junsei Yua (TaintedEmpress13) {2nd: Aries}

6 MF/MAIDEN - Nishimura Saori (SHSL Kirino Ranmaru) {2nd:Libra}

5 MF/SCALES - Amaya Miyako (Amaya0Miyako) {2nd:Pisces}

4 DF/SCORPION - Junka Michiko (Aslana di Angelo)

3 DF/ARCHER - Takeba Hitomi (Shiranai Atsune) {2nd:Aquarius}

2 DF/GOAT - Inoshishi Chikai (Swag Giraffe) {2nd: Taurus}

1 GK/WATER-BEARER - Akuma Tsuki (Rileyanna) {2nd:Sagittaurius}

12 R/FISH - Machiko Kotori or Han Ae Yong (Neko-chan405) {2nd: Virgo}

Manager/Dragon - Chieko May (a friend of mine)

Manager/Snake-Bearer - Kei Chi (TaintedEmpress13)

Coach/Andromeda - Myrene de la Cruz

Antagonist/Orion - Kageyama Renji (Let's all pretend Kageyama had a brother, who isn't Hikaru's father in the GO series.)

Fire: Aries, Taurus and Sagittarius

Wood: Cancer

Earth: Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio and Capricorn

Wind(Water): Aquarius and Pisces

Void: Gemini, Draco and Ophiuchus

**Xx**

The boys that are already chosen are the following:

-Gouenji Shuuya

-Kiyama Hiroto

-Kazemaru Ichirouta

-Mark Kruger

-Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Genda Koujirou

-Fubuki Shirou

-Sakuma Jirou

-Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel

-Tsunami Jousuke

-Nagumo Haruya/Burn

-Fudou Akio

-Afuro Terumi

-Fideo Ardena

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**TE13: Oh ma gawds! Do you know how long I waited for this day?!**

**Endou: Uhm... Since you were 6? Hey, that kinda rhymed!**

**TE13: Seriously Mamoru? I didn't even have the idea for this story then. Let alone know about this anime! I was 8 when I found out about it!**

**Endou: Hehehe... Hey, why are you calling me by my first name?**

**TE13: I dunno. *shrugs* Why are you here when you're only gonna appear in the later chapters?**

**Endou: ...**

**TE13: ...**

**Endou: ...**

**TE13: ...**

**Kidou: Let's just go on with the disclaimer.**

**Gouenji: Yeah, I agree.**

**TE13 and Endou: WHEN DID YOU TWO GET HERE?!**

**Kidou and Gouenji: We were here the whole time. (-_-)**

**TE13 and Endou: O.o**

**Endou, Kidou and Gouenji: TaintedEmpress does not own Inazuma Eleven, some OC's and the original characters.**

**Fubuki: If she did Gouenji-kun and I would be gay. (^_^)**

******IE Cast: Why the hell is he so happy about it? （￣□￣；）**

**TE13: FUBUKI?!**

**Atsuya: That's kinda mean, doncha think?**

**TE13: ATSUYA?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!**

**TE13: WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!**

**IE Cast: We should probably call the mental institute...(¬_¬)**

**TE13: I GIVE UP! (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ**

* * *

**~XxX~**

Chapter One

Chained by Fate, Forever bound

* * *

A young Japanese-Filipina with mid-length black hair that seemed dark brown, and side-bangs reaching a few inches below her knees, walked alongside her pink-orange haired companion. As she did so, she couldn't help but reminisce what had occurred a few hours before.

"Hey Yua," her female companion broke the silence. "Is something bothering you? If it's a person,**hahampasin ko sila para sa iyo** ."

(*hahampasin ko sila para sa iyo- I'll hit them for you.)

"A-ah, n-no you don't have to do that, **Ate** Rita." the black-brown haired girl, now identified as Yua, smiled reassuringly at Rita, the pink-orange haired girl.

(*Ate- Big sister)

"You still look bothered though." Rita deadpanned.

"... I-it's b-b-because..." Yua stammered as she looked down in despair as she found no excuse for her nervousness.

"Well?" the pink-orange haired beauty raised an eyebrow at the younger girl only to widen her red-orange eyes in surprise at the younger girls expression. Yua was close to tears.

"O-oi," the red-orange eyed girl panicked as she decided to randomly wave her arms around, in a failed attempt to cheer the young black-brunette. "**B-bibigyan kita ng ice cream**, i-i-if you stop crying!"

(*B-bibigyan kita ng ice cream- I'll give you ice cream)

"..."

"C-come on Yua," Rita softly patted the young girls back, slightly hoping she'd stop crying and tell her what had bothered her. " I promised **ina at itay**."

(*ina at itay- Mom and Dad)

"I-it's a-a-about w-w-what ha-ha-happened i-in th-the me-meeting..." Yua stuttered, her usually bright golden eyes now dulled with sadness and guilt.

"Oh." That was the only thing Rita managed to say before a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she remembered a CERTAIN silver haired, brownish-red eyed 'bull'.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**"Alright, listen up, all fourteen of you." All eyes turned to the source of the announcement. Standing on a small, probably makeshift, podium stood a slightly tall tanned woman in her early twenties with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white sando or shirt underneath a grey and black striped polo, which she left unbuttoned. She wore a pair of black slacks and silver-grey flats. "My name is Myrene de la Cruz, or de la Cruz Myrene if your Japanese. I'm the coach of this team."**_

_**Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE stared at the woman standing before them as if she grew a head or two. She was supposed to be their coach?  
**_

_**"Now, I want all of you to introduce yourselves." Myrene paused as she surveyed the group before her, her dark brown orbs somehow looked deep into their souls. Deep enough to know their secrets.**_

_**"You, with pink hair," Myrene nodded toward Rita, who scowled at the mention of her hair. "Tell us your name, age, star sign and position, or something about yourself."**_

_**"Tch, fine whatever. I'm Achisaki Kiritama, or 'Rita' for short. I'm 16, my star sign is Cancer, I play Midfielder, and my hair is orange. NOT pink." Rita glared at a silver haired girl who had snickered at the 'hair' comment. "And my last name is Achisaki not Kiritama."**_

_**"Next, you with grey hair."**_

_**"Yanase Yuzuki. 16. Taurus. Forward. AND my hair is silver, NOT grey." the silver haired girl, who had snickered awhile ago frowned at the coach. Her brownish-red eyes glowing in anger. She wore black tank top, faded jeans and a pair of red All-Star sneakers. "Like Pinky, my last name's Yanase not Yuzuki."**_

_**"Alright," Myrene shrugged before nodding towards a girl with elbow length hair, tied in a low ponytail and bright green eyes. "Next please."  
**_

_**"I'm Nishimaru Saori. I'm 16, my star sign is Virgo and I'm a Midfielder... Like Achisaki-san." Saori looked around nervously, despite the calm façade she had on earlier. In her nervousness, she tugged on the hem of her blue jacket, which was worn over her white shirt. She wore denim jeans and black converse shoes. "Uhm, please call me Saori. Seeing as it is my first name, and there will be a lot of us calling each other by our first names."  
**_

_**"Good, now you. The one with the cosplay outfit." This time, it was a girl with matching shoulder-length hair and eyes, both green and shiny as grass with morning dew. She didn't seem to like what the coach had addressed her with, although it was kid of true. Her attire indeed made her look like a cosplayer, seeing as she wore a green version the dress worn by 'Kyouko Sakura' from the anime 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'.**_

_**"I'm Takeba Hitomi, I'm turning 16 and though I find no reason in telling you my star sign, it's Sagittaurus. I play as a Defender but I can also play as a Goalkeeper." Hitomi smirked slightly at a girl with red hair ind two braided pigtails. Cold blue eyes behind glasses and shiny, grassy green eyes stared down at each other. Neither of the two backing down, until the coach's interruption. **_

_**"Thank you Hitomi," Coach Myrene received a nod from said greenette. "Now who'd like to go next?"**_

_**No one answered.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**That is until... A girl with mid-length black hair that seemed dark brown, side-bangs reaching a few inches below her knees and golden eyes, raised her hand shakily. It was Yua.**_

_**"U-uhm, I-I'm Ju-Ju-Junsei Yu-Yua. I-I'm 15 and m-m-my st-star sign i-is, i-i-it's L-"**_

_**"Oh for the love of all things holy, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Yuzuki, the short-tempered silver haired sixteen-year-old yelled out, surprising all of the occupants in the room.**_

_**"A-ah, ye-yes ma'am! MystarsignisLeoandIplayMidfielder!" Yua jumped, startled as she said everything in one breath.  
**_

_**"..."**_

_**"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so-so-sorry..." Yua trembled as everyone gave her blank stares.**_

_**'Leo, huh?' Myrene smirked the moment she registered what Yua had said. 'So I was right. It was her after all.'**_

_**"Who's next?"A pale girl with messy, wavy, crimson red hair reaching just below her shoulder blades, green eyes and a scar just beside her right eye started to speak only to get interrupted by the redhead Hitomi had a staring contest with.  
**_

_**"I'm-" **_

_**"Chieko Mika. I'm 16 years old and my star sign would be Gemini. I play as a Forward." Mika wore a white sweater over red vest and a white polo shirt accompanied with a dark blue ribbon. She also wore a white plaid skirt, white thigh-length socks and a pair of black All Star sneakers. Beside her was a girl who resembled her in almost every aspect. Only, she had dark blue hair in two high pigtails, red eyes and no glasses.**_

_**" Hi everyone! I'm Chieko May, Mika' younger twin sister. Like her I'm 16 and my star sign is also Gemini." The girl known as May wore an outfit similar to her twins'. Except, that is, for the white sweater which was absent on May. And that May's vest and ribbon colors were interchanged. "Even if she plays as a Forward, I'm only a manager!"**_

_**The green eyed girl, who Mika had interrupted, frowned at the twins before faking a cough. **__**She wore an over sized band shirt, grey denim shorts and a pair of white All Star sneakers.**_  


_**"I'm Akuma Tsuki, 15 years old and I play as a Goalkeeper." Tsuki crossed her arms before proceeding to retreat to where she had stayed since the beginning of the gathering: To the back of the room.**_

_**"Wait," Coach Myrene stopped her. "You forgot to mention your star sign."**_

_**"..." Everyone waited.**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**"...Aquarius." **_

_**"Good,"Myrene nodded."Next, you with white hair" Myrene turned to a white haired girl with violet eyes, wearing plain black short sleeve shirt, a dark blue jacket tied to her waist, black shorts, black stockings and white sneakers. The coach waited for her to answer or at least speak, only she ignored the coach. Completely.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"She's..." Saori started.**_

_**"... Reading." Mika whispered, frowning.**_

_**"What the hell?!" Yuzuki growled, her eyes slowly changing to a deep red color.**_

_**"She's...Machiko...Kotori..." Slowly, all of them turned to the small voice. Standing behind them was a girl with short black hair and yellow eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt over a red checkered polo, a black ruffled skirt, black thigh-length socks and a pair of grey flats.**_

_**It took them three seconds to register what they were seeing.**_

_**"EHH?!"**_

_**"H-huh? WHAT THE-?!"**_

_**"G-GHOST!"**_

_**"SHE APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE?!"**_

_**"THIS IS UNSCIENTIFIC!"**_

_**"HOLY MOTHER OF-"**_

_**"KYAAA! **_**MULTO!**_**"**_

(*Multo!- Ghost!)

_**Everyone screamed as the girl simply appeared out of nowhere. Or so they thought anyways.**_

_**"I'm...Kei...Chi..." She looked at them with her cat-like yellow eyes. "16...years...old...star...sign...Aquarius...position...Manager...nice...to...meet...you..."**_

_**"Nice to meet you, Kei-chan!" May beamed at the petite girl.**_

_**"Please...refrain...from...calling...me...that..."**_

_**"Ok! Chi-chan then!" May saluted.**_

_**'She's too cheerful...' Everyone thought, while sweatdropping at the same time.**_

_**"If Machiko Kotori-san won't introduce herself, may I?" This time, a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes (with a few tints of green and brown), approached Coach Myrene. She wore a white blouse with short puffed sleeves, a giraffe-print vest, knee-length khaki gore skirt and a pair of light brown ankle boots. She also wore a giraffe print headband and a silver giraffe charm, that has the front in brown and tan colors representing the giraffe's body. Myrene nodded at the hazel eyed girl.  
**_

_**"Thank you, Coach Myrene," She gave a smile before introducing herself. "I'm Inoshishi Chikai, currently 16 years old. My star sign is Capricorn and I play as a Defender. Nice to meet you."**_

_**"Thank you and your welcome, Inoshishi. Who wants to go next?." Everyone looked at each other. Fourteen came, eleven introduced themselves, now only three were left. (Well, technically four, including Kotori.) A girl with long red hair and white eyes. The second, with **__**fair skin**_, orange colored hair and a lot of freckles. Her hair was very short and spiky in the back (kinda like Fideo's). She wore a dark purple colored diadem, which pushed her hair back, except two long pieces of her hair, that formed around her face (like the piece of hair that Midorikawa twirls around his fingers, but longer). They have a lot of different gems and beads beaded in them. Her eyes are sharp and were a dark blue- purple color. She has 2 piercings on her right eyebrow and one on the left side of her mouth. They are made of silver, you could say she looked like a delinquent. And the third, a_** tan**_ girl with long raven-black hair that reaches her midriff, tied back in a high ponytail, gold-like amber eyes.  


_**"Oh, oh! I wanna go, I wanna go!" It was the girl with white eyes. She jumped up and down, waving one hand around. The blonde coach gave the energetic fifteen-year-old a tired smile before nodding.  
**_

_**"Yosh! Hi everyone, I'm Kikuchi Hitomi. I'm still 15 and my zodiac is Aries!" From the corner of Coach Myrene's eyes, she saw most- no, ALL of the members, players and managers, flinch at the mention of 'Zodiac'. "I play Forward, cause it's fun!"**_

_**"Would one of the two of you want to go first?" Coach Myrene asked the to other girls, with the exception of Kotori.**_

_**The ravenette turned to the orangette, like Mika and Hitomi, they started having a staring contest which seemed to last for hours. Finally they seemed to have come to an understanding. The orangette walked forward, she wore a purple t-shirt, a short brown jacket, dark blue ribbed jeans and a pair of old sneakers.**_

_**"Amaya Miyako. I'm 16, my star sign is Libra. I play Midfielder." Soon after she introduced herself, the ravenette stepped forward. She wore a white off-shoulder shirt over a sky blue tank top, denim shorts and sky blue Converses with white laces. She also wore multiple leather bracelets on both of her wrists.  
**_

_**"I'm Junka Michiko. I'm 16 and I play as a Defender." She paused, as if contemplating whether to tell them her star sign or not. "I'm a Scorpio, by the way."**_

_**"Now that all of you have introduced yourselves, I would appreciate it if NONE of you start a fight." At this, Coach directed her gaze towards both Rita and Yuzuki, daring them to just lash at each other. **_

_**"Yes, ma'am!" With that said, everyone made their way to the exit... Until, someone asked a question that had been nagging all of them from the beginning.**_

_**"Hey Coach," Everyone looked towards Yuzuki, who had walked up to the coach after most of the members had made their way to the door. "Why'd you ask for our star sign?" Ok, now THAT, caught the attention of everyone present.  
**_

_**Coach Myrene smirked. "Well, I guess you all deserve to know."**_

_**"Well?" Mika asked, arms crossed. "We don't really have all day, you know."**_

_**"Zodiac." Was all Myrene said, sending a chill down all their spines.**_

_**"H-how..."Yua's eyes slowly caught a glint. A flash of silver. On the coach's wrist was silver shackle, connecting twelve different chains.  
**_

_**"Andromeda..." Everyone turned to her in shock.**_

_**"You can't be serious..." **_

_**"SHE'S Andromeda?!**_

_**"T-this can't be real!"**_

_**"I'm sorry, but what Yua said is true." Myrene gave them a sad smile. "I am Andromeda."**_

_**The moment those words were uttered, everyone panicked. Everything came crashing down like meteors. And not a moment to soon, ALL hell broke loose.**_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

"... And then, the coach said she was doing it to 'protect us'. Pssh! As if!" Yua frowned at the older girl.

"I believe her."

"And that's your flaw. You believe everyone and end up hurt." Rita looked at Yua with a slight glare. "When will you grow up to know that not everyone is truly human?" Rita didn't even waste a second. Leaving the captain all by herself... In the unknown streets of Inazuma Town... With no sense of direction, whatsoever.

"I know coach did it for us. I just know she did." Tears rolled down the golden eyed girls cheeks as she decided she'd test her luck and let her fate take her where it wanted her.

* * *

**TE13: *sulking in a corner* I feel like I failed my Senpais... ( /)u(\ )**

**Endou: Aww, I think you kinda nailed it!**

**TE13: Mamorou, I don't have a nail and hammer at the moment. (o_o)?**

**IE Cast: *Face palm***

**Tenma: Well, Shira-senpai, I'm sure you'll get better. *smiles***

**Everyone: Tenma, this is a IE original set! Go back to the GO set!**

**TE13: I'm still a beginner. So please kindly... R & R! *goes back to corner, while making a home for a hamster***


	3. Chapter 2

**TE13: Kumusta!**

**IE Cast: English!**

**TE13: *pouts* Fine, fine. Hi, everyone. How are you? *turns to cast* Happy?**

**IE Cast: Yep! ^_^**

**TE13: Hmph! Anyways, sorry I didn't update. I swear I did not forget about this story!**

**Aphrodi: Why did you not update? *hair flips***

**TE13: My exams came up and I had to study. After the exams... I got REALLY sick and got admitted to the hospital.  
**

**IE Cast: ...**

**TE13: So here ya go everyone! Chapter Two!**

* * *

~XxX~

Chapter Two

Fated meet; Majin and Lion

* * *

**Was it fate that we were able to meet them? Or was it merely an illusion created by our twisted reality? -Yanase Yuzuki-**

* * *

"Ah! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Yua looked up and saw boy her age, or older, with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a polo shirt, black slacks and cleats? His uniform, she guessed. But, who on earth wore cleats as school shoes?! Yua then noticed that he had an orange headband on his head.

"Endou, quit apologizing already, and help her up." Yua looked behind the brown haired boy -who she assumed was 'Endou'- to see another boy seemigly around her age. He had brown hair, well they were dreads up in a ponytail, and he also wore the same uniform as 'Endou'... With the exception of the cleats. Now, what caught Yua's attention was not the cape thing he wore- okay, maybe that caught her attention too- but it was his goggles. I mean, seriously? Who would wear those?

"Kidou, I don't think Endou's listening anymore."

'I wonder if the third person looks odd too...' Yua thought before she blinked. The next boy was also around her age. He had spiky white and onyx eyes. He wore the same uniform too. He actually looked normal.

"Hey, are you alright? You didn't get injured, right?" Yua looked up from her position on the ground and came face-to-face with a lavender haired girl.

"O-oh, n-n-no! I-I-I'm o-oka-ow!" The golden eyed Filipina winced when she accidentally moved her sprained and injured left arm.

"You're not okay." The girl infront of her frowned before helping her up, careful not to hurt Yua's injured arm.

"I'm Kudou Fuyuka, what's your name?" Yua blinked before returning Fuyuka's smile.

"Yua. I-I'm Yua."

"That's a nice name, Yua-chan." Fuyuka led her into the shop and Yua saw three girls, two boys and an old man. The girls, and Fuyuka, wore a white long-sleeved polo, a navy blue ribbon with yellow lining, a black plaid skirt, black knee-lenght socks and brown school shoes. One of the two boys wore the same uniform as the three she had met outside. The old man and the other boy, who looked like a delinquent, seemed to work in the shop.

"Fuyuka-chan? What happened?" A girl with shoulder-length blue hair and grey eyes asked. She had a pair of red rimmed glasses on her head. Worry evident in her eyes. And somehow, the girl reminded Yua of the boy who had on a pair of goggles.

'I wonder if they're related?' She thought.

"Mamoru-kun accidentally hit Yua-chan." Fuyuka told them, carefully pulling the Filipina towards them and letting her sit down.

"Captain?" The one that looked like a delinquent, with a wierd moose hairstyle, trailed off. The bowl of noodles in his hands slowly slipping, ready to fall and die. (XD)

"Hit a girl?" A boy with silver-grey hair blinked his grey-green eyes.

"N-Natsumi-chan, c-calm down." A girl with olive green hair and matching nervously patted an auburn haired girl, who was crumpling the already damaged paper.

"Aki... I need to teach him a lesson..."

Yua, who was still confused, didn't notice the blunette aproaching her and Fuyuka.

"I'm Otonashi Haruna!" The Filipina, clearly startled, jumped. Hitting her injured arm against the table, making her cry out in pain.

"A-ah, I'm sorry if I startled you!" Haruna apologized. Apparently, her cry had attracted unwanted attention. Now, everyone in the shop had their eyes fixed on her.

"I-i-it's o-okay." Yua gave the spring maiden a pained smile. "I-it w-w-was a-an a-ac-accident."

"I'm Kino Aki." The olive haired girl smiled kindly at Yua.

'I think I've heard that name somewhere...'

"Raimon Natsumi. A pleasure meeting you." The brown eyed girl bowed slightly to her.

'She's pretty.'

"I'm Fubuki Shirou."

'Bishounen... Wait, where did that come from?!' Yua blinked at the silver-grey haired boy. 'Oh wait... Takeda Hitomi.'

"Tobitaka Seiya." Yua nodded slowly towards the delinquent teenager.

"I-I-I'm Y-Yua."

No sooner had she introduced herself, everyone turned to her, scaring the hell out of her. "Are you?" Aki asked.

"A-am I-I w-what?" Yua, obviously scared and confused (Don't forget oblivious!), stuttered. Again.

"One of those fangirls." Natsumi said like it was obvious.

"N-no." Yua frowned. "W-Why w-would I-I f-fangirl?"

"Well, because 'Inazuma Japan won the FFI." Fubuki answered her.

" ... ?"

"Some girls find the members... 'hot'." Aki laughed nervously.

"I-I s-still d-don't g-get i-it." Yua frowned.

"W-wait, so you don't like anyone from 'Inazuma Japan'?!" Haruna asked her. Slightly shocked at the Filipina.

"W-well-"

"We're back, minna!" A loud (and familliar) voice interuppted the golden eyed girls sentence. It was the brown haired boy that ran into her!

"What's going on?" The goggled boy asked.

"Ah! Nii-san, we were just asking Yua-chan if she was a fangirl."

Okay, now. Yua was officially scared. She was in a room-well, a noodle shop- full of people who thinks she's a fangirl. She didn't even know what that meant until now!

"Oh..."

.

.

.

"Well, is she?" The one with an orange headband asked Haruna.

"She didn't get to finish what she was going to say." Natsumi deadpanned as Aki laughed nervously beside her.

"Oh, okay!" The brown eyed boy then turned to the Filipina. His eyes slightly serious. "Are you?" He asked in this really scary voice.

"U-u-uhm... N-n-n-no."

"Okay!" Everyone fell anime-style the moment Endou, though Yua doesn't know his name yet, uttered that one word.

"ENDOU!" Poor Yua had to cover her delicate ears from getting damaged by the Japanese people.

"Hahaha, she said she wasn't one." He scratched his cheek sheepishly smiling at his friends.

"U-uhm... S-should I-I f-finish m-my s-sentence?" Yua asked them in a REALLY soft voice. Luckily or unluckily, Haruna heard her.

"Of course. We all want to hear what you have to say." Haruna then got out a notebook and pen from god knows where. **(Aphrodi: Oh, oh! I know! She got it fro- *gets hit by a CPU* A/N: No one wants to know, you god wanabe!)**

"W-well, I-I d-don't r-really l-like a-anyone f-from 'I-Inazuma J-Japan'. I-I a-admire t-their s-skills t-t-though. B-b-but, t-they're j-just h-humans, l-l-like u-us. I-I a-also re-respect t-t-their w-will t-t-to n-n-never g-g-give u-up..."

'Wow, she sure stutters a lot.' Everyone present sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! Sorry for running into you earlier." Yua nodded her head nervously. "I'm Endou Mamoru."

"Oh, Yua-chan, this is my brother," Haruna pulled the boy with the cape and goggles. "Kidou Yuuto."

Again, Yua nodded. No questions asked.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya," The boy with white hair told her.

"Ni-nice t-to m-m-meet y-y-you.."

"..."

"S-sorry..." Yua looked at her lap.

"Don't worry Yua-chan," The winter maiden gave the Filipina a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We won't bite."

"O-ok." Yua timidly nodded at the older girl.

"Yua, was it?" The old man (Hibiki) asked Yua, while mixing some noodles. "You don't seem to be from around here."

"O-oh, I-I ca-came w-w-with-" The Filipina started, only to be interrupted.

"You sure she came here?" A girl with mid-length raven-black hair and gold-like amber eyes asked the silver haired girl with brownish-red eyes.

"No," Her companion deadpanned. "I saw an old dude drag her here."

Silence.

"Oh, shut your trap, grandma." A redhead entered afterwards. Her green eyes void of emotions.

"Akuma-san! You shouldn't be rude to Yanase-san," An auburn haired girl scolded the former. Her brown and green tinted eyes full concern and slight amusement.

"Ne,ne! Senpai, I'm hungry!" Another redhead, this time one with long hair, tugged on a greenettes' sleeve. Her white eyes staring back at the older girls green ones.

"We could buy rame-"

"Me don't want ramen!"

"Oi, Takeba atleast keep the brat quiet!" Yuzuki growled at the greenette.

"I'd rather not," She smirked. "You don't look annoyed at all."

"M-Michiko? **_Yu-Yu-Yuzuki?_** Tsu-Tsuki? Chi-Chikai? Hi-Hitomi? A-and Hi... tomi?"

"Kitty!" Yua yelped as white eyed girl ran to her, hitting her injured arm in the process. "Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"

"Oi, don't kill her!" Yuzuki growled as both Tsuki and Hitomi, the greenette, slightly smirked. Chikai and Michiko were slightly panicking at the sight of the teary eyed Yua. The people Yua had met earlier just stood/sat at the sides, watching them with amusement and confusion.

"Yua."

"Ye-yes?" Tsuki stared down at the golden-brown eyed girl before pulling her, surprisingly gently. Even Yuzuki almost fell over.

"Coach wants to talk to you."

"O-ok," Yua turned to her new found friends. "So-sorry, I-I ha-have t-to g-g-g-go n-now."

"Yeah..."

"YUA! LET'S PLAY SOCCER SOMETIME!" That was the last thing the 'Zodiacs' heard before they exited the noodle shop.

"Now, let's get ice-cream!~" Yuzuki growled before facepalming. Tsuki looked indifferent. Chikai, Michiko and Yua giggled at the younge redhead's outburst. Lastly, Hitomi lightly hit her fellow Hitomi's head.

* * *

**TE13: Well...**

**IE Cast: It's good...**

**TE13: I FAILED YOU YET AGAIN SENPAI-TACHI!**

**Endou: There, there... *pats authors back***

**Kazemaru: Announcement! Starting from here, we will all start calling author-san... Shi-chan!**

**TE13: WAIT! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?! WHY?! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ**

**IE Cast: Gomene, Shi-chan...**

**TE13: YOU DON'T LOOK SORRY AT ALL! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ *FLIPS TABLE***

**Kidou: You do know that the table did you no harm... right?**

**TE13: Please Review minna-san!~ ( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑**

**Kidou: She ignored me... (´；Д；｀)**

**IE Cast: *stares at Kidou***

**Kidou: ****(´；Д；｀)**

**IE Cast: *stares at Shi-chan***

**TE13 (Shi-chan): LAAAA! PUWAAA! TO THE RED SOPHOMORES! TO THE OOM!~ (ノ￣ω￣)ノ **

**IE Cast: (?・・)σ *points at Shi-chan in confusion* Wahh?**

**Tsunami: *walks up to Shi-chan and hits her head* （。_° ＼(- – )**

**Tachimukai: Please review minna! ^_^**

******TE13 (Shi-chan):** TSUNAMIXTACHIMUKAI! ( ω ) ~  


**IE Cast: *sweatdrops***


	4. Chapter 3

**Shi-chan: I'm back~ *sparkling***

**IE Cast: The hell...?!**

**Kidou: Will you still ignore me? (ToT)**

**Shi-chan:** **Saa, minna here is the third chappie!**

**Kidou: She ignored me... *sulks***

**IE Cast: Poor Kidou... *looks at him before turning their attention to the readers* Shi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. We belong to Level-5.**

**Kazemaru: If she did I might end up with... *shivers***

**Endou: ME! (=^-ω-^=) **

**IE Cast: You don't have to be happy...**

**Shi-chan: Okay everyone say it with me!**

**IE Cast + Shi-chan (and a sulking strategist): On with the story!** **（⌒▽⌒）**

* * *

~XxX~

Chapter Three

Switch?! What?! Why?!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." The tanned woman before the silver haired teen nodded, urging her to continue. "You want us-" at this Yuzuki pointed at all her teammates. "-to switch our Zodiacs?"

"Yes, that is correct." The dark brown eyed coach nodded, her expression slightly grim.

"B-but, yo-you c-c-can't j-j-just d-do th-that!" Yua told the older Filipina. "**Hindi mo ba alam? Bahagi ito sa amin! Hindi siya pwedeng basta-basta mo lang baguhin!**"

(*"**Hindi mo ba alam? Bahagi ito sa amin! Hindi siya pwedeng basta-basta mo lang baguhin!**"- Don't you know? It's a part of us! It can't just be changed that easily!)

'She didn't stutter?!' Was what ran through the minds of her teammates.

"Kantoku, what is your reason for this?" The only greenette of the group asked the blonde Filipina coach.

"To protect you." Was the reply.

No one bought it.

"NOOO!" Everyone jumped at the high-pitched scream/whining. "I DON'T WANNA CHANGE MY ZODIAC! I'M ARIES! ARIES! ARIES! ARIES! ARIES, I TELL YOU!"

"That's right! You can't just expect us to suddenly switch them! I mean," Miyako threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "HOW ON EARTH IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"I agree with Kikuchi and the 'Drama Queen on this." The orangette nodded with arms crossed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" You could guess who shrieked.

"As all of you know," The blonde ran a hand through her hair. "Zodiacs. That's what twelve of you are. You made a contract with the guardians. They lent their power to you."

"We know that!" Yuzuki growled. Her fist ready to hit the woman before her, if not for Chikai, she would have.

"The ram , the bull , and the heavenly twins." The redheaded Hitomi stopped her whining. Yuzuki stopped her attempt of punching Chikai. The twins, Mika and May stopped whatever conversation they were having. "After the crab, the lion shines." Rita stopped her conversation with Yua, who in turn stopped trying to talk some sense into her sister-figure. "The maiden and the scales." Saori blinked in confusion. Miyako 'hmph-ed' and crossed her arms. "The scorpion ,the archer and the goat." Michiko exchanged glances with Chikai. The greenette Hitomi however, didn't seem bothered at all. "The woman who bears the watering vase, and the fish with glittering scales." Tsuki looked indifferent. Kotori on the other hand, had no idea to what was happening. Seeing as she was just reading a book on their first meet. "The Snake-Bearer shall be the bringer of neither good nor evil. And the Dragon shall be the guide." Kei and May, the two managers gave the coach a surprised look.

"Do these sound familiar to you?" Myrene asked the group of girls before her. "These were the 'he' said. Those were the words, of the prophecy."

"By 'he'," Kotori trailed off. "Do you mean 'Orion'?"

"IDIOT!"

"Eep!"

"Ko-Kotori, yo-you k-k-know b-better th-than t-to men-mention th-th-that." Yua stuttered fearfully. And if you look around the room, you could actually see even the most emotionless ones of them (Chi, Tsuki and maybe Takeba Hitomi) flinch at the mere thought of the man.

"He was the one to connect you all. I only chained your fates." Myrene explained. "I apologize for my actions, but it was for the best."

"..." Everyone was doubtful now. She said it as if she knew him.

"You sound as if you know him." Tsuki narrowed her green eyes. "As if..."

"I love him? Yes, I do." Everyone made a move to step back. "But, this has nothing to do with it. Normally, I wouldn't be telling you all this as you all might be in grave danger... But, it's for the best."

Everyone waited in anticipation for what their coach had to say.

"There are others like you. Others, that Orion himself cursed." Everyone gave her a surprised look. I mean, who knew? **(Shi-chan: ME!) **"I want to protect the 'Twelve Zodiacs' and the 'Two Guardians of Heaven and Hell'. That is why I came to all fourteen of you. To stop 'that man' through soccer."

No one made a sound. That is, until May stepped forward.

"Okay!" May stepped forward. "I'll be in your care from here on out." She gave the coach a hand salute.

"May...?" The blunette gave her redheaded twin a reassuring smile. "Fine, I'll join too."

"I-I-I'll j-join y-you c-coach." Yua beamed slightly.

"If Yua is joining," Rita looked away. "I am too."

"I... will... choose... to... follow... Mistress... Yua..." Kei's cat-like eyes stared back at the coach, void of emotion.

"E-eh?!" Yua stared wide-eyed.

"Heh, it wouldn't be fun if I quit." Yuzuki scratched the back of her neck.

"Hmph! None of you would pull through the world championships without _**my**_ help." Miyako crossed her arms and looked away, though with a a slight smile.

"I don't really give a fu-"

"Language, Akuma-san." Chikai scolded the redhead before turning to Myrene. "But, I'll take you on that offer Myrene-kantoku."

"I... I want to join as well." Saori somehow found the ground interesting.

"Aww! Sa-chan's being shy!~" Hitomi, the redhead, giggled. "But, I wanna join too!"

"It seems interesting, so I'll join." Hitomi, the greenette, shrugged.

"... I guess I'll... tag... along too..." Michiko rubbed her arm nervously. She was really hesitant.

"..."

Everyone turned to look at the last member, only to either sweatdrop or facepalm. Reason? Simple: Machiko Kotori was reading again.

"Kotori... aren't... you... going... to... join...?" Kei 'snuck up' on the unsuspecting violet-eyed blanchette.

"WAHH!" Kotori threw whatever book she was reading in the air, thank God it wasn't 'THAT' big. "Wha-what's happening?!"

"W-we wa-want t-t-to kn-know i-if yo-you li-like t-to j-join..." Yua mumbled as she played with her fingers.

"E-eh? Oh, of course I'll join," Kotori smiled. "After all, I can't just let my friends get hurt in this mission!"

"SINCE WHEN DID THIS BECOME A MISSION?!" Yuzuki walked up to the younger girl, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shook her 'til all she saw were stars.

"Yanase!" Myrene walked up and pulled the orangette as far away as possible from the blanchette.

"Are you alright?" Chikai asked her violet-eyed kouhai.

"I-I'm go~od!" Kotori gave her hazel-eyed senpai a thumbs up, her voice slightly slurred.

"You sure?" Michiko asked, concern evident in her amber eyes.

"Yanase, please refrain from killing your teammates before the world championships." Myrene scolded the red-eyed teen.

"...Okay." She mumbled.

"Thank you, everyone." The ruckus stopped and all eyes shifted to their blonde coach. "I'm glad that you all trust me."

"_None_ of us said we _trust_ **you**. We only agreed to _join_ your **team**." Tsuki muttered under her breath, though she was still heard.

"That is still fine by me." Myrene beamed.

"So, how do we switch our Zodiacs?" Saori asked.

"Simple. Each of you choose someone who you will teach the ways of your respective Zodiacs to. After that," Myrene paused. "Nevermind. We'll worry about that later."

"Choose... someone to teach...?" Mika frowned.

"I don't teach." Tsuki deadpanned.

"Neither do I..." Takeba Hitomi frowned.

"Well, if that's the case I choose Yu-" Rita never got to finish her sentence.

"KITTY! I CHOOSE YOU!" The white-eyed, fifteen-year-old girl pointed at the Leo Zodiac. **(Shi-chan: I really couldn't resist the Pokemon phrase. :3)**

"I-I'll te-teach M-M-Michi-Michiko..." Yua played with her fingers, taking interest in the floor.

"M-me?" Michiko stared wide-eyed at the younger ravenette.

"Ye-yeah."

"...Okay, I won't let you down." The amber-eyed sixteen-year-old smiled. "Sensei."

"E-EH?!"

Laughter. It erupted around the room. Myrene siled at her students, happy that they were.

"I'll teach Kikuchi-chan." Chikai volunteered.

"And I'll teach you." Yuzuki said, earning her a surprised look from the auburn haired Capricorn Guardian.

"I'll teach Yuzuki the ways of the Scorpion then." Michiko smiled.

"I'll take Saori." Miyako mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Th-then, I'll teach Kotori-san." Saori nervously uttered.

"Me and Mika will switch." Rita informed the blonde Filipina.

"It's 'Mika and I' or 'Rita and I', in my case." Mika corrected.

"The same goes for Tsuki and I" The green haired Hitomi told them.

"Then.." May trailed off. "Me and Chi-chan will switch!~"

"Chi and I..." Mika growled.

"You act like a perfectionist..." Yuzuki muttered, earning her a slap on the back from Kikuchi.

"HAHAHA! YO-YO IS RIGHT!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Kantoku, should we start training now?" Chikai nervously asked the coach.

"Of course." Myrene smiled with mild amusment. "Everyone? I hope you are ready."

"HAI!"

**"O-opo!** I-I me-mean... Ye-yes?"

**(O-opo!- Y-yes!)**

"YAY! I get to teach Kitty!" Kikuchi clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a child.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Everyone giggled at both the orangettes irritation. "DON'T LAUGH!"

That only seemed to make things worst. But... not one of them noticed the motherly smile from their coach. Nor did Myrene notice the tears falling like rain from her brown eyes.

It was a beautiful sight. All 'Twelve Zodiacs' and 'Two Guardians of Heaven and Hell'. No... They weren't just the guardians or Zodiacs.

* * *

Kikuchi Hitomi was just the bubbly, redheaded Aries guardian.

Yanase Yuzuki, the loud orange haired teen Taurus entrusted his power to.

Chieko Mika, the scarlet perfectionist of Gemini.

Achisaki Kiritama, the protective, snappy and sarcastic successor of Cancer.

Junsei Yua... she was still a cub. But she would surely grow in grace and power like the lion, Leo.

Nishimura Saori. Shy and calm as she is. She supported us and guided us like the Chained Princess. She was just the Maiden.

Amaya Miyako. As annoying as she was as a drama queen. She balanced all our lives. She was Libra.

Junka Michiko. Unlike scorpions, her words never stung. And like Scorpio, she was protective.

Takeba Hitomi. Calm, cool and collected. She was like a huntress and she was the Archer.

Inoshishi Chikai. Ironically, she hated goats. She couldn't escape her fate and became... Capricorn.

Akuma Tsuki, a girl with no faith in anyone but herself. A wonder how she made the contract with the Water-Bearer and became Aquarius.

Machiko Kotori. She is Pisces. The girl who liked cats.

Chieko May and Kei Chi. The 'Two Guardians of Heaven and Hell'. The two opposites. Loud and quiet. Dragon from heaven and the snake of the earth.

Those were who they were and still are.

* * *

**Shi-chan:** ***depressed and currently sulking***

**IE Cast: She was so sparkly awhile ago...?**

**Shi-chan: I'm worried that my grades are gonna be low. Today, around noon my mom is going to get my report card.**

**Endou: So?**

**Shi-chan: Last time my grades were low... Mama banned me from meeting my friends and from anime... *depressed***

**IE Cast: ... 0.o**

**Shi-chan: But, anyways, I stayed 'til 2:00 am for you guys! Enjoy the chapter and please pray for my well-being! I DUN WANNA DIE!**

**Kazemaru: You can die if you fail?**

**Shi-chan: No... I WILL DIE WITHOUT ANIME! *cries hysterically in a corner with a spotlight***

**IE Cast: Kindly review, fave and/or follow!**

**Fubuki: It would make Shi-chan less depressed. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shi-chan: *sulking***

**Fudou: *walks in and sees her***

**Shi-chan: *still sulking***

**Endou: *enters and sees Shi-chan* What's wrong with her? *asks Fudou***

**Fudou: Don't know, don't care. *walks away***

**Endou: O...kay?**

**Kidou: Endou, what did you do to the author?**

**Endou: Nothing! I swear! **

**IE Cast: Sure... We believe you... -_-**

**Endou: IT'S TRUE!**

**IE Cast: ...**

* * *

Chapter Four

Did someone order Chinese food?

* * *

Tsuki's P.O.V.

I sighed for what seemed like the eighth time today. It had been about two weeks since the dispute regarding the switch of Zodiacs. Two weeks since I had to become Sagittaurus. Two weeks since... my teammates found their 'best friends'. The redhead Hitomi, who we now address as 'Mimi', unsurprisingly became fast friends with May. _'No surprise there.'_ Hitomi, the greenette sadist, and Mika, the redhead perfectionist, were now the official strategists of the team. _'They now remind me of a Christmas tree.'_ Chikai and Michiko became the team's nannies. _'Honestly, those two worry too much.'_ Saori and Kotori were now seen together, may it be reading books or just having a normal conversation. _'I somehow expected those two to be friends...'_ Now this pair, Yuzuki and Rita, actually set aside their differences and became best friends... _'I swear I did not see this coming.'_ Miyako, the annoying drama queen was from then on never seen without Chi, the ever silent snake-bearer. _'Maybe it's because Chi ACTUALLY listens to her complaints...'_ Lastly, Yua, the team's captain, and me, the silent, sarcastic and sadistic main goalkeeper. _'Yua had approached me then.'_ I smiled soflty at the memory.

**_"Tsu-Tsuki. I-I w-want t-to b-b-be y-your fri-friend!"_**

_'She still has that stuttering habit of hers...'_ I thought, looking up at the fluffy white clouds. _'I wonder why she does it so much.'_

"T-Tsuki!" I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep the moment the successor of Leo approached me near the goalpost. Yes, I was laying on the ground, near the goalpost. "T-Tsuki, I-I k-know y-your awa-awake."

I sighed before sitting up. "How do you know when I'm not really sleeping and when I really am? Hmm?" I asked the brunette with an eyebrow raised.

"U-uhm..." Yua nervously looked down and started to play with her fingers. A trait she tended to do when she was really nervous.

"Nevermind," I waved a hand at her, with a shake of my head. "Why did you come here then? Last time I checked... you were really terrified to be near the goalpost."

"C-coach sa-said-" I didn't let her finish.

"Yu," She flinched. I only ever called her when 'Yu' when I was sad or serious. "Don't stutter. Or atleast try, just this once, yeah?"

The golden-brown eyes of the cub stared back at my green ones, which were now turning tourqoise, a symbol of my loyalty to the water-bearer. It was as if the waves of the ocean were trying to drown the roars of the lion. "O...kay."

I smiled softly at my kouhai who nodded.

"Co-coach, she... told me to... tell you about..." she paused, turned around before blinking in confusion. Had she heard something?

"Yua? You alright?" A frown found its way unto my pale face. I really couldn't help but be protective over her. She was too innocent for her own good.

"Huh? O-oh, yes...," she trailed off. "Our next o-opponents." She told me before I could question her. With green eyes narrowed slightly, I nodded and headed to the home we were staying in. There, I saw the rest of the Zodiacs and the two Guardians. Draco, the Dragon and Op, the Snake-Bearer. Chieko May and Kei Chi. Yin and Yang. Heaven and... Hell.

* * *

"Your first opponents have finally been decided," Everyone turned to the Filipina coach, stopping their conversations. "For the first match in the FFI Asia preliminary, you will all be facing..."

Coach Myrene paused to build up suspense, which was really working well seeing as some of the short-tempered members were already at boiling point.

"Coach..." We sweatdropped, as some settled with either face-palming or just simply banging their heads on the coffee table.

"Alright, alright," Myrene giggled, before her expression turned serious. "Our next opponents will be the Representavives from China. White Lotus."

Silence followed moments after what was said. That silence, however, was destroyed the moment Yuzuki opened her (annoying) mouth.

"What kind of name is 'White Lotus'?!" Yuzuki scowled.

"They're Buddists," Rita shrugged. "You can't really blame them. Though, I have to agree with you about the name. It does sound pretty lame."

"Aren't we all Buddists too?" Saori asked quietly.

"Saori's right," Kotori told them, though her voice was slightly muffled due to the current book she was reading, 'The Perks of being a Wallflower'. "We are all Japanese, so we're Buddists."

"Maybe except for Rita, Yua and Chi," Saori smiled politely. "You three are the only Filipinos here, aside from the coach, so you must be Catholics, right?"

"Nope," Rita made and 'X' with both her arms, accompanied by a pokerface. "Me, Yua and Chi are still in the same boat as you lot."

"How many times do I have to tell all of you," Mika growled under her breath. "That when you refer to yourself and another person. You. Do. NOT. Use. Me. Nor do you address yourself first!"

"Why are you so obsessed with grammar?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow at her fellow redhead.

"..." Mika gave the water-bearer a long and hard stare, before walking over to the nearest wall and proceeded to bang her head on it. Scaring the hell out of the majority of them.

"Nee-san...?" May sweatdropped, but made no move to stop her sister.

"Mi-Mika!" Coach Myrene stared, horrorstruck. "Tha-that's enough! Please, don't injure yourself more!"

And thus, we end this chapter with that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry, I was just kidding. After Mika had stopped banging her head on the wall, Coach Myrene told them to have a day off before training starts the next day.

"Yua, Michiko, please stay, there is something I want to discuss with you two before your day off." Both the Leo and Scorpio Zodiacs blinked at eachother. What could their coach possibly want to tell them that couldn't wait until later?

"Chikai, sorry but I'll just catch up with you and Saori." Michiko gave the auburn haired teen an apologetic smile.

"Ri-Rita, I-"

"It's okay," Rita interrupted the brunette. "You can just catch up later."

* * *

**With Mimi (Kikuchi), Chikai and Kotori**

"Let's go visit my cousin!" Mimi tugged on both Chikai and Kotori's arms. "Ne, ne!~ Kai-chan, Koto-chan!~"

"Okay..." Kotori mumbled, slightly down due to not being able to finish her book, let alone bring it.

"Sure," Chikai smiled. "If you want to go, we could visit."

"YAY!~" Mimi then proceeded to drag the two girls through the streets of Inazuma Town. "To Sun Garden!"

_'I wonder what her cousin is like?'_

_'My book!'_

_'Fuu-nii-chan!~ Wait for me!~'_

* * *

**With Yuzuki, Rita and Saori**

"So...?"

"Shut up, grandma..."

" ... ."

" ..."

"Fuck you too."

Saori sweatdropped at how the two supposed best friends converesed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bitch."

"Old hag."

"I love you, bestie."

"I hate you too."

"How on earth did I end up with this group?!" Saori mumbled. A dark cloud of depression looming over her.

"Faggot."

"..."

"Ha! You're speechless!

"Stupid cow."

"..."

"..."

"... Why me?!" Saori sulked.

No seriously. How in the name of the Zodiac did Saori end up with the two barbaric women... sorry, **_teens_**.

* * *

**With Mika, May and Hitomi (Takeba)**

"..."

"..."

"Nee-san, Tomi-chan? Where are we going?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine! Don't answer!"

"..."

"..."

'Why did I even go with them?!' a dark and gloomy aura surrounded the youngest Chieko. Yes, why DID she come with them?

* * *

**With Miyako and Chi**

Both the guardian and Zodiac were perfectly fine... Until Miyako asked her older companion the question that's been bothering her.

"Hey, Chi-senpai?"

"Hmm...?"

"Why... why did you want to be my friend?"

The midget senpai stopped and calmly turned to her kouhai.

"Because I saw someone I used to know in you."

Miyako couldn't believe her ears! Her senpai ACTUALLY talked... without pausing!

"Yo-you! You didn't pause in your sentence!" Miyako stammered as Chi smiled softly at her tall kouhai. "And you smiled!"

"This'll be our secret, 'kay?"

"Alright!"

* * *

**With Coach Myrene, Michiko and Yua**

"Yua," said girl jumped before stepping forwards, directly infront of the coachs' desk. "I'm going to assume that you know the real reason for the switch, yes?"

You could see surprise evident in the golden-brown orbs of the teen. Yua nodded slowly before taking her previous position beside her student, who is, ironically, older than her. Why world?!

"Michiko," the ravenette slightly tensed when their coach gave her a hard stare. "I know you don't completely trust me but..."

"I don't trust you." Michiko bluntly told the adult, who in turn, flinched. "But I trust Yua. And if Yua trusts you... I'll... try to... have faith in you... too."

*sniff*

"EH?!"

"C-coach! Ple-please d-d-don't c-c-cry!" Yua panicked.

**"Ma-maraming salamat... Salamat, Michiko!"** Coach Myrene silently cried behind her hands.

(**Ma-maraming salamat... Salamat, Michiko!-**Tha-thank you very much... Thank you, Michiko!)

"Coach..."

* * *

"Endou..."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Keyword: Was."

"Gah! Kidou, you're not helping!"

So... The Inazuma Japan were currently glaring at their captain. Endou had failed in most- oh! Who am I kidding?! Endou failed ALL his tests! And in doing so, he, along with his team, Inazuma Japan, were not allowed to participated in the FFI. Seriously, Endou?!

"I kinda feel sorry for Endou-san..." Toramaru, one of the members of Inazuma Japan and Gouenji's junior, nervously chuckled.

"Yeah..." Tachimukai agreed.

"Still, though..." Aki sighed.

"Just leave them be." Fudou mumbled before going back to sleeping. On a couch of the living room of the Sun Garden orphanage...

"It's disappointing." Tsunami sighed.

"Yeah... We won't be able to go against Fideo and the others."

"..."

"...I said something wrong, didn't I?" Hijikata asked.

"Yeah... You di-" Hiroto started before getting cut off by a newcomer.

"FUU-NII-CHAN!~" Suzuno, who stood near the door, met the ground due to the weight of the newcomer.

"HOLY SHI-oof!"

"HARU-CHAN! NO BAD WORDS!"

"GODDA-oof!"

"NO BAD WORDS!"

Inazuma Japan, Neo Japan, the former Aliea Gakuen and Aphrodi sweatdropped at the two redheads having a shouting match.

"...Why is Hitomi here...?"

"Huh? You guys know that weird girl?" Endou asked the former 'aliens'.

"...A-ah... Yo-you shouldn't have said that Endou-kun..." Hiroto nervously laughed as he and his fellow orphans slowly backed away.

"Huh? Why?" Haruna asked the former Genesis captain.

"Becau-"

"WHO"RE YOU CALLING WEIRD?!" Everyone flinched at the loud (slightly high pitched) shout.

A flash of red was the last thing they saw before the brunette captain was tackled, painfully, to the awaiting floor.

"HIYAA!"

"GYAAH!"

"That's why..." Midorikawa told them, a dark expression on his face.

"...Oh... I... see..." They all sweatdropped.

"Ki-Kikuchi-san! Please get off of him this instant!" An auburn haired girl attempted to pry the Aries successor off of Endou, failing miserably.

"My book...!" Everyone jumped when a certain violet-eyed book lover suddenly entered the room, a gloomy aura around her. To make things worse, she was muttering things in Korean. Which sounded like she was putting a curse on them... Wouldn't you be scared?

'WHO ON EARTH ARE THESE PEOPLE?!' Everyone thought/yelled in their minds.

* * *

"S-so..." Saori nervously spoke before her two 'crazy' teammates.

"What?!" Yuzuki growled at the brunette, who only shrunk back in fear.

"E-eto... Whe-where are we going?"

"We're going to a bug exhibit, why?" Rita asked, stopping in her tracks only to be met by the sight of a pale maiden.

"Something wrong?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"N-no..."

"Suit yourself." Yuzuki 'hmph-ed' before following the Cancer's successor.

**_**A few hours later**_**

"N-no more! NO MORE!" The orangette and silvernette sweatdropped at their green-eyed companion, who was now rocking back and forth in a corner.

"Should we call the coach?" Yuzuki asked her best friend, a tick mark already forming.

"I don't... know." She turned to her companion, her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"NO MOOORE BUUUUUGSSS!"

* * *

"Nee-san? Tomi-chan?"

"..."

"..."

"Why are we infront of an anime shop?" The blunette Chieko gave the two quiet Christmas duo 'wtf' expression.

"Because..."

"Just 'cause..."

May sweatdropped at the duo. Couldn't they just admit they love anime, cosplaying and all that other stuff. Or better yet, just say they're otakus.

"...Stupid mangakas..."

May soon met the not-so-friendly ground after muttering that, courtesy of her older twin and the angry archer. Lesson for everyone: **(1)** Please do not mutter things under your breath; **(2)** Please refrain from calling anime/otakus/mangakas and the like, stupid. It will only cause them to rampage.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Chi-Senpai?" The orangette looked at her... shorter senpai.

"What... is... it...?" The guardian asked.

"Is there any interesting horror movies in the Philippines? I wanna known if it's scary enough like 'The Conjuring', 'Annabelle' or 'The Possession'."

"Maria... Leonora... Theresa..."

"Huh? You name your movies after one person?" Miyako sweatdropped.

"No... that... is... one... movie..." Chi gave her kouhai a deadpanned look.

"Oh. What's it about?"

"..."

"...?"

"Three families were given three life-sized dolls to take care of after their own daughters disappeared. The dolls kinda haunt the inhabitants of the houses."

"Is it nice?"

"..." Chi walked faster after that, leaving the confused Libra successor.

"... Was it really **_that_** scary?" Miyako sweatdropped before following her yellow cat-eyed senpai.

* * *

"Mi-Michiko? Wha-what d-do w-we d-do n-now?" The golden-amber-eyed ravenette sighed.

"We could tour around Inazuma Town, what do you say, Yua?" The brunette captain gave a small nod to her fellow golden-eyed teammate.

"How bout the candy shop?" Michiko swore she saw Yua in a sparkly background and somehow gained a pair of dog ears and a tail... She must really love sweets... Like that white haired boy from an anime Takeba was watching. What was it again Hunters? X Hunter? Oh! Hunter X Hunter! Yeah, that was it...

"**Ano pa ang hinihintay mo?! Tayo na!**" Michiko had no time to react nor register what her captain said, before getting dragged all the way to the sweet shop.

("**Ano pa ang hinihintay mo?! Tayo na!**"- "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!")

XxX

"How was your day everyone?" Myrene asked her team from the kitchen.

"Muu!~I met an annoying person!" Mimi pouted.

"I met her cousin and his friends." Chikai smiled gently.

"**Jiog...!**" Kotori mumbled, gloomily.

("**Jiog...!**"- "Hell...!")

"Ho-horrible!" Saori shuddered, remembering all the creepy crawlies she had seen earlier.

"Okay..." Yuzuki shrugged.

"Hmm..." Rita closed her eyes while enjoying her ginger ale.

"..." Hitomi deadpanned.

"..." Mika shrugged.

"... I'm dying...!" May wailed.

"We talked about horror movies." Miyako shrugged.

"We... avoided... talking... about... horror... movies..." Chi mumbled.

"Too... much... sweets...!" Michiko banged her head on the coffee table in the living room.

"Mhmm...!" Yua cheerfully munched on her newly bought sweets.

"I-I see..." Myrene sweatdropped before screaming. "Nooo! I ACCIDENTALLY BURNED OUR DINNER!"

A gloomy atmosphere soon surrounded the entire room... and house. Every single passerby were practically avoiding the house like a plague. No one made a move, already giving up hope. Until...

*DINGDONG*

"Huh? I wonder who it could be." Myrene stood up to open the front door.

* * *

"Uhm, yes?" Myrene opened the door to reveal a handsome raven haired man around here age with golden-brown eyes behind rimless glasses. He wore a white long-sleeved polo, black slacks and a pair of black shoes. In his hand, was a brown paper bag.

"Ni hao! This is for you," The man smiled. "From White Lotus as a token of good luck."

"O-oh... Thanks!"

"Your very welcome!" He bowed before taking his leave.

The dark blonde woman looked into the paper bag and smiled.

'How considerate of them.' She thought before turning towards the others.

"Hey! Kiddies-"

"Don't call us that!"

The coach grinned. "Did someone order Chinese food?"

* * *

Omake:

"Dish ish weary guff!"

"Mimi! Chew your food properly!" Chikai scolded the redhead like a mother would her child.

"Say, coach?" Miyako slurped her noodles.

"Yeah?"

"How do they know we don't have food?"

"..."

"ARE THEY STALKING US?!"

***Somewhere***

"Coach? Do you think it was right to stalk them? _Then_, give them the food?"

"Ohohohoho!~"

"Right..."

* * *

**Kazemaru: I dunno why I'm the official messenger of Shi-chan... *sweatdrops***

**Kidou: She said it's because you remind her of Hermes, The God of Thieves.**

**Kazemaru: Do I look like a thief to you?! （ ＴДＴ）**

**Kidou:...**

**Endou: Well...**

**Kazemaru: *sighs* Anyways, I have a message for everyone from Shi-chan. *clears throat and then takes out a scroll*  
**

**Dear fellow Fanfiction authors and readers,**

**I apologize for not being able to update for about a month. I had failed in my lessons and my mom banned all use of electronics. I had my phone, but I could not update using it. Also, the internet died. I had prepared this beforehand, but had to repeat my work due to the computer failing to save the file I made. Again, I am truly sorry and will try to update more faster. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Sincerely, TaintedEmpress13 a.k.a. Shi-chan**

**Kazemaru:...**

**IE Cast: So that's why she was all sparkly for accomplishing it, then gloomy for... whatever reason...**

**Fubuki: ^_^ Atleast she updated!**


End file.
